Candyman
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy takes her cousins treack-or-treating and they stop at Monroe's house. This is Day one of the Darcy Lewis Halloween challenge. Moon. Enjoy guys!


Own Nothing.

First day of hte Darcy Lewis Halloween Challenge! Hope you guys enjoy!

Moon:

* * *

Darcy walked behind her two younger cousins in her Halloween costume as they walked door-to-door trick a treating. The cold air of Portland made her wish that she had chosen a warmer costume then the skimpy one of Little Red Riding Hood that she was wearing for the college party later that night. But there was nothing else she could do as she followed her cousins up the steps to the next house.

It was Tiffany's turn to ring the doorbell and they waited for the owner to answer. A man in his thirties answered the door with a bowl of candy. "Hey there kids." He stated with a smile as he handed a handful of candy to each kid. He looked up slowly from their costumes of a ninja and Dorothy, his eyes traveling up Darcy's costume, stopping on her red lips and cheeks. The cold air had made her cheeks burn red but she felt them burn to a deeper color as his eyes continued up to meet hers'. "Hi."

Darcy smiled and bit her lip softly before speaking. "Hi." She felt like she was being put in a trance the way he was staring at her. Her breathing became shallow and deep as she felt the wind pick up her red cloak around her. "I'm Darcy." She stated, sticking out her hand.

"Monroe." He shook her hand, his warm skin sent shivers through her body and her mouth opened a bit and his eyes widened as he woged and changed back.

"Come on Darcy." Tiffany wined as she pulled on her skirt.

Darcy broke eye contact to look down at her cousin. "Why don't you guys head to the next house? I'll be right there."

Tiffany and her brother ran off Monroe's front porch to his neighbor's yard. Darcy looked back at the man in front of her to see him staring at her costume. "Do you like it?" She asked him.

His eyes shot up to meet hers'. "I do, you're missing a lumberjack though."

She shrugged. "I'm more of the big bad wolf fan, I'm taking applications if you know anyone."

He gulps, his nostrils flaring a little as he tried to maintain control. "I may know of some who would love to meet you."

She laughed, a sound he found addicting. "I'm only looking for one though." She looked over her shoulder to see her cousins done with the next house. "I should go." She looked back at him. "Hope I see you soon." She stepped down from his porch, the full moon hitting her red cloak just right. The color washed over her and he had to fight with all of his will not to jump her there.

"God, I hope so." He whispered as he watched her leave.

* * *

Darcy had taken her cousins home with their candy and their mom before she drove to the college party to see her friends. She started off with a drink and some candy and talked with her friends for a while and danced with a few boys. But she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She sighed and lifted the hood of her cloak over her head as she headed out to her car. She started up the car and drove from the party pretty much sober, she was planning on going home but she found herself parked outside his house. With a big sigh, she got out and walked up to his front door. "He could be a murderer, or a rapist Darcy." She whispered to herself. "Or the love of your life." She countered argued herself.

She walked up to his door and rang the bell and waited. A minute passed before he opened the door. "Trick or Treat?" She asked him smiling.

His eyes widened as he took her all in before smiling. "I only applied ten minutes ago."

It took a minute to catch up to what he was talking about before laughing. "When I know what I want, I go for it." She replied stepping closer to him.

He took her by the hand and led her inside his house, closing the door. "The moons' full tonight, a lot of wolves running around."

Darcy took a deep breath and leaned forward, kissing his lips. "My what big eyes you have." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"All the better to see you with." Monroe replied kissing her back deeply.


End file.
